


瓶子

by ToraMishima



Category: Original Works
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraMishima/pseuds/ToraMishima





	瓶子

蓝色的眼睛困惑地望着我。  
他从巨幅的浓雾里向我跑来，我想他是直冲着我来的。他在我面前蹲下，和我过去碰到过的很多双蓝色眼睛没有什么不同。他打量我，时时向我传递着一种涵括着好奇，厌恶，欲望，和其他复杂情感的怪异神情。  
我试着尽量装作他不存在，这样我才能更清楚地回忆起昨晚发生了什么，在我身上发生了什么，还有我是谁。  
昨晚我在一个酒吧，那里有一个女孩叫罗拉或者别的什么的。  
我推开酒吧门，我想当时我对她产生了十分强烈的兴趣，她认识我，她知道我是约翰·埃真，这也没什么，她没有表现得十分大惊小怪。但她确实被我吸引了，无论是被我的身份，还是什么别的东西。我想酒精已经在我的血液里产生了作用，难道我本身就是这样飘飘然的吗？  
哦，我有些头绪了。我是约翰·埃真，一位小有名气的青少年歌星。  
“我看到你了，我想‘为什么不试试呢？’所以我决定从给你买杯喝的开始。”她喋喋不休，语速很快，做作地耸她光裸的肩膀，几缕红色的发丝落在上面，有一种说不出的可爱。“瞧，我运气不错。”  
我没有尝试过烈酒，是因为我才刚到合法饮酒年龄。但我还是决定一试，今夜这里有很多我愿意试一试的事情，我想。  
我们没完没了地谈天，聊皇后乐队，聊萨特，中学体育老师，失眠症。她非常聪明，而且友善开朗，每当她大笑的时候，我都会趁机盯着她肩膀和胸脯上的褐色雀斑。  
“天呐，我真喜欢你写的歌，还有……还有……”  
我想她还说了很多很多关于我的事情。  
盐和杜松子，还有呛人的茴香。酒精把我变成了一个倒吊着的大药桶。我晃荡着，晃荡着把半小时之内灌进去的所有液体都从食道里重新挤出体外，我的心脏像被连续以拳重击，胃酸灼伤了我的喉管。  
“我不该逼你喝这些的。”她拍拍我的背，但看上去并不抱歉。  
“没人逼我。”我摆摆手。  
“但我们可以尝试点别的，更有趣的。”她说。  
她的公寓很小，是一间一居室，要进入它需要横穿两个街区，再经过一道十分冗长和逼仄的甬道。  
她牵着我的手。她的手是那么干燥，那么有力，指头上有一些粗糙的琴茧。我昏昏沉沉地跟着她走。  
我意识到，我不应该跟着她回她的公寓。  
公寓的墙上挂着一些乐队海报，复制剪贴画，窗台上有一个很大的分层集装箱用来养一些锹甲科昆虫。  
我不应该跟着她回她的公寓，不仅仅是因为我是一个拥有秘密的怪物。  
她替我的手臂扎上了胶带，然后给我的静脉注射了一些东西。我想就是那些东西。使空气中掀起白色的海浪，把海报上的人物纷纷拍下了墙，他们穿着马丁靴站在席梦思床上演奏；集装箱里的甲虫也都纷纷出动，在我脚下组成了整齐的仪仗方阵张牙舞爪。我坐在椅子上因为心率不齐产生的强烈不适感而哆嗦了起来。我哈出了一口气，在空气中凝结成水雾，我感到浑身上下都冰冷麻木，我开始害怕自己要死了。  
“打电话给我妈妈，求求你，打电话给我妈妈。”我抓着她的手恳求道。  
这是我跌入昏迷状态之前说的最后一句话。  
我醒来的时候，房间里多了很多人，我想是五个，都是男人。我的裤子已经被扒掉了，扔在地上，有人正在脱我的衣服。  
我是因为难以忍受的痛觉而清醒过来的。此刻我的视觉还在缓慢的恢复过程，非常不清晰，我回过头，只看到一团模糊的残影。  
然后我感受到了加倍的痛楚。  
残影伸出手用力地扼住了我的喉咙，直到我的眼前冒出星点的白光。  
我意识到我被强奸了，我没有想象过这样的事会发生在我身上，我感觉自己还在做梦，或者陷入了药物产生的可怕幻觉里。  
我想祈祷，祈求快些醒来。可我的嘴里塞的圆柱体死死地压住了我的舌头。  
我的肛门和直肠被陌生的阴茎反复破开，侵犯。  
性，我的第一次和他人的性接触在这种情况下发生了。性，毫无快感，充满残害和屈辱。  
罗拉也参与了这个过程。我抬头，看到了架在床尾的摄像机。  
我看向她，我竟可悲地希望她能救我，告诉我这不是她的错，或者至少躲避我的眼神。但她没有，她和我相似的湖泊绿色眼睛与我对视，嘴角挂着一丝若有若无的残酷笑意。  
“怎么了？”她说，“你真的以为我是你的小粉丝吗？恶。”她抱着手臂打了个寒战。  
他们把我翻过来，让我正对住房间里的试衣镜，让我看清楚自己身上发生的事。  
这些人围着我站成一圈，那些脸庞和我一样年轻、无知和冷酷。  
“这小怪物看上你了，他跟你回来是想跟你做爱吧！”有人坏笑着揶揄罗拉。  
“噢！闭嘴吧！”罗拉红了脸大笑，拿胳膊肘捅了捅他的小腹。  
“不过他还蛮漂亮的，你们可以互相操啊。”  
他们翻开我的阴茎和囊袋，找到了那个女性的入口，我不同寻常的地方。  
当一根男性的手指未经润滑用力进入我狭窄干涩发育不良的阴道的时候我挣扎着痛哭起来，如果我能说话，我一定会不顾一切地乞求他们放过我，我会说我愿意做一切事情。那实在是太疼了，那种撕裂的痛感几乎是在瞬间警醒了我——这不是梦。我用力提起我的四肢，拼了命地想要逃离那张地狱一样可怕的床，又很快被许多双手按回原位。  
等待着我的是捆绑，还有更严酷的酷刑。  
“大明星，来化个妆吧。”  
罗拉带着廉价香料气味的桃色口红被抹在我的眼角，嘴唇，脸颊。五个人各自在眼影盘里选择了喜爱的颜色在我的脸上和身上涂抹。他们的笑声像细密的针一样扎进我的耳膜和每一个毛孔。  
我想我应该感到恐惧和羞辱，可我的身体实在是太疼了，以至于大脑无法分出精力来提醒我别的感受，疼痛瓦解了我的思维。  
我的身体向上仰着，双腿大开分别绑在床脚的两头——我被摆出了一个很方便插入的姿势。  
他们中的一个试图把阴茎塞进我的阴道里，但无论如何也做不到（他们甚至仔细地给我做了润滑）。那里实在是太小了，一根手指就彻底撕裂了我，我从镜子里看到我的阴道瓣破裂了，处女的污血顺着会阴向下流。  
在又轮流干了我一会之后，他们似乎打算休息了。  
“我觉得比起做歌星你更适合做个婊子，你真是太会吸了。”他们中的一个从我的肛门里拔出来，用手撸了几把阴茎，射在我被抹成调色盘的脸上。  
“你的表演就没有那么优秀。”  
有人从角落的冰箱里拿了一瓶啤酒，玻璃瓶被打开，传递，他们挨个痛饮。  
“我想到有趣的玩法了。”手里举着酒瓶的人说。  
众人呼应了起来。  
于是那只细颈的酒瓶就抵住了我的穴口缓缓地进入了我的身体。  
起初还不算太吃力，玻璃的质感和温度还有不算宽的瓶颈都勉强减少了被侵入的痛苦。但随着瓶口的推进，越来越宽的瓶身把细窄的甬道撑到了极限。阴道口几乎是完全撕裂了开来，我感到瓶口已经牢牢地顶住了我柔软的宫颈，可他们并没有要停手的意思。  
我再次望向镜子，我下身的被单让血液浸湿了的小小一片，脏污锈迹正在向外蔓延扩散开去。  
有人红着眼兴奋不已地搓着手，有人在唾沫横飞地呐喊助威。  
瓶身被毫不留情地继续向里推进，小腹和下身的剧烈疼痛使我难以忍受地从喉咙深处发出绝望的呜咽，我的身体像癫痫发作一样抽搐和颤抖着，我再次昏厥了过去。  
我不应该跟着她回她的公寓，不仅仅因为我是一个拥有秘密的怪物，还因为我会被有预谋地轮奸，拍下性爱录影。  
我不得不把我的回忆暂时切断了，因为眼前的这个男人还蹲在一旁迷茫地地观察着我。他甚至毫无教养地伸出了手戳了戳我光裸的青紫色的手臂，又用拇指抹了抹我的脸。  
我想要表达我不满的情绪，但无论是我冻僵了的手脚、挂着小丑脸谱的脸，还是仿佛被灌了一把沙砾的喉咙，都不支持我这么干。  
我只好继续回忆。  
在我逐渐清醒的过程中，罗拉又给我来了一针，这一针扎在脖子的动脉上。  
“开天窗啊？别玩了吧……”有人提出疑虑，但没有谁动手阻止她。  
药物被缓缓推进。  
不同的是这次我没有太过难受。也许是漫长的折磨钝化了我的感知能力。  
起初我的心脏强劲地跳动收缩着，接着以惊人的速度震颤了起来。  
塞在嘴里的东西被取了出来，我想是为了防止我让自己的呕吐物给呛死。我不断呕吐出一些消化液和胆汁，摄像头被挪得更近了，近得就快要按到我的脸上。  
我感到筋疲力竭，意识逐渐沉进了床底，又立刻连着不断抽搐的身体被七手八脚地捞起来扔进一辆小型厢车的后座。  
天还没亮。我不着调地想。我仰躺着，又意识到窗外是起了浓雾，所以我什么都看不清。但今天会是个晴天，你要等到雾散的时候，你只要等。我在心里对自己说。  
我被光裸着身体丢弃在沥青和碎石的路面上，下体的瓶子被抽了出来扔到我的脚边，浓稠污浊的血液就从瓶口和我下身的小口一道向外流淌，逐渐汇聚成黑色的湖泊。我的脸颊贴着平坦的道路，我还能在上面闻到潮湿香甜的露水味道。  
“再见！再见！”他们调转车头，伴随发动机的隆隆作响，用少年人的欢声笑语同我作别。  
那一刻我甚至也在我滑稽的大花脸上扯出了一个勉强的微笑，艰难地抬起手向他们挥了挥。  
我不应该跟着她回她的公寓，不仅仅因为我是一个拥有秘密的怪物，我会被有预谋地轮奸，拍下性爱录影，还因为我会我在十八岁的第一天被杀死，弃尸郊外。  
蓝眼睛从口袋里掏出手机和钱夹，然后脱下他的外套盖在我赤裸僵死的身体上。  
“我在x街边发现了一具尸体，没错，是我自己发现的，就在刚刚，六点一刻，我想……”蓝眼睛犹豫不定地挠了挠自己的鼻尖，“我想它是约翰·埃真。”

Fin


End file.
